If that what it takes
by LadyElitaOne
Summary: This is a mini short shot of how Optimus Prime is upset an the one so close to him comes and try's to comfort him. Read to find out more. (This Mini short was inspired by the song, If that what it takes by Celine Dion. )


Causeway watched as he worked on the computer as she saw him stopped what he was doing. Causeway did not say anything to him knowing he was upset after they had gave Ratchet along with the others a proper far-well.

Causeway slowly walked over to his desk placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, as she spoke to him, "Optimus I know you are still upset over the ones that are gone, I... I myself miss my father dearly, but in know he would not want me to morn over his death, please my sweet spark, do not let me lost that mech I love so deeply, I am sorry that this all happened. But Please you are the bravest the mech I ever known, your spark is strongest of sparks, This I do know, my father knew it too."

Optimus heard her words as he just closed his optics and the anger in him built up inside him as he stood up fast causing her to step back as he took a few steps to the balcony of their room that was now located on their new home on the ship that had Crashed in China... The broken leader balled his fist up and leaned his left hand still clutched on the frame of the door way that looked out over the water fall of their new home, Taking a deep breath Optimus then spoke to her,

"Causeway, we have lost so much. Our home, friends and still we fight, I wonder at times what you see in something such as myself." Optimus said with a painful tone hinted in his voice as if he was hurting inside...

Causeway watched and heard what he did as he spoke to her, "No Matter what Optimus you always been my light, that brightens my darkest nights, no matter where we are as long as you are here with me, I am home." Causeway told him as she took a deep breath walking a little closer to him but she still kept her distance just in-case he was still upset to where he would take his anger out on something like he had did that day he found out that the humans where melting down Ratchet..

"You can say it is alright to me all you want Optimus, but I know you are hurting and falling apart deep inside you're spark, I can feel it and see it though you're optics... No matter if you face all the fears and terrors of night, Even you face you're own terror of night's and afraid that you will be alone, That is why I will be here for you, no matter what." Causeway said as she raised her had to touch his back but she did not touch him, she hesitated for a moment...

Optimus took a deep sigh knowing she was right, but he did not say anything but just as he was about to She spoke as he listened. "When the battles keep going and the shows seems to tear you down with the brutal terror of battle, Every spark of my Spark, Every day with out end, Every second my spark is keeping me alive, That is the promise I make to you, Oh love that is what I will give No matter what it takes.. I will be there for you, you are there for everyone and no one is ever really there for you. But I am always here … Please do not shut me out." Causeway said as she had tears in her optics as if she was feeling she was losing him little by little.

Optimus could not stand it any-longer as he turned to her. Lifting her chin he saw her tears in her optics as he knew she cared a lot for him. The Autobot leader took her in his arms holding her tightly.. as he spoke to her, "You do not have to explain love I know, Primus I am sorry if you feel that you are losing me, you will never lose me, When your Spark is Crying out Please love Whisper my name and I will be there, for you are always there for me even when I am not always there to comfort you... You have given me your love and now is the time that I give you mine in return..."

Causeway held onto him as if she was afraid that they would never hold each other ever again knowing that scene they where brought back together after the battle with Lockdown and a few of the human's... "Oh Optimus do not let me go, I need this so much as I know you need me... in this moment we both need each other All I need is your love, your smile it shines though the pain of everything, war, death and so much more." The red femme said to him as she having her right hand around his neck...

"I could say the same to you as well Causeway, I am not going anywhere, I am here for you as well …. my love..." Optimus added not thinking of letting her go, not for a while..

"Causeway I will stand with you as long as my spark will allow me to, In till there is no more power left in me but even if it cost me my very own Spark... If that is what it takes. I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed, I will lay-down my own life if that what you need my love.. For I know you and I are one... but even then, to ensure you're life lives on, I will give it my all to see that you survive and live on." Optimus could not help but say to her knowing that their bond was inseparable but he would indeed make sure she would not suffer his fate if something was to happen to him.

Causeway looked at him hearing his words. She could not help but press her forehead sensory array to his to feel the bond though them strengthen.. "Optimus you know I cannot live without you.. If you go, I go, Remember!?.. That is what I will give if that is what It takes..." Causeway added as she then pressed her lips to his feeling him accept her lips and kissed her back pressing her frame to his feeling their kiss intensify between the two of them...

Though the Wind and the rain, The smoke and the fire, no matter what they both knew that their love was indeed true... and nothing could change that, no matter how things where, they would love each other even in the end of time. Optimus would give his very life for her and his family... What he did not know is that the love of his life was caring something that would soon make both of their lives even more exciting for the future to come... 


End file.
